Mario and Luigi: Partners in Terraria
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Mario and Luigi follow their cat friend mine through a portal, to the world of Terraria.
1. Prolodge Recap

**YES, THIS IS A CROSSOVER OF MARIO AND TERRARIA, BUT I DON'T WANT IT IN A DIFFERENT SECTION.**

When Mario and Luigi first came to our universe, they found a little black cat. This little cat was a huge fan of the bros, specially the green, slick one. When she found the plumbers, she quickly ran over and rubbed Luigi's legs, purring away. Of course, Luigi really wanted to take her back to the mushroom universe, and Mario had to let him, being the leader of the bros. Once she entered the world, she could speak human English. She often slept on Luigi's bed. One time, there was a funny little accident from this.

The cat got up early, and meowed to wake Luigi up. This surprised him, and he jumped. This surprised Mario, and he fell out of bed. Luigi, being nowhere near as serious as his older bro, laughed. Mario was a little bit ticked off, but she said that if Mario hurt his younger brother, she would hurt him. At many times, she was very overprotective over Luigi.

One time, the bros travelled back in time, and found their younger thems. They incountered a strange star-shaped gate that could talk. When it claimed that Luigi had no pure heart and that he would spent his life in aloneness, his sprirt was snapped in two, and he cried (which kind of saved the world). The cat got so angry at the gate, that she scratched it all over.

'You clearly have no pure heart, to scratch me or anyone. I can see those scratches on the red man. You'll have to stay with the weeping man forever!' The gate shouted.

'I don't care if I spend my days with him! I love him, and he loves me! You may not know this, but he once saved my life back my real world! That's proof that he has a pure heart! I would have stayed with him even if I did have a pure heart!' The cat shouted.

The gate agreed to let them through, both Luigi and his pet. Whenever something came to attack him, she would always fight back.

It was this one night that Luigi woke up at midnight, and saw she was gone.


	2. Entering the World

**IN THIS PART, THE STORY TRUELY BEGINS.**

Luigi shoved his brother to wake him up. Mario saw that the cat was gone. This was strange, because she always slept on Luigi's bed. Luigi quickly got up, grabbed his torch, and walked outside. Mario, still tired, slowly followed him. The night was very dark, so Luigi quickly turned his torch on. He walked through the grass, following the cat's footprints. He looked back at his brother, and he was still far away. Having his hand collide with his forehead, Luigi ran back to Mario, and pulled him along. After following the prints behind a huge tree, they saw a portal, with the cat about to step in. This woke Mario up.

'Gotta get out before six.' She said, before stepping in.

The bros watched her teleport, and they rushed to the portal. They jumped in, and were teleported to a strange world, knocked out.

Luigi woke up before Mario. He was trying to wake him for ten minutes. When Mario finally came to, he was a small, wooden house. It had two torches, a wooden chair and table, a work bench, with two doors as an exit and entrance. Luigi heard something hitting stone from the outside, and opened the door. He and Mario saw their cat friend, with a copper pickaxe in her paw, mining stone. The bros walked up to her, and Mario tapped her. She turned around, and screamed.

'What are guys doing here? How did you find out about the portal?' She asked, quickly.

'Well, something must here woken you to up. I guess while your here, I might as well tell you where you are. You're in my world of Terraria!'

Both the bros had confused faces.

'Well, it's a block world made for the adventure and exploring!'

Mario and Luigi was even more confused.

'It's hard to explain. I just need to get you some things to survive the world.'

As the cat went inside to get some things, a slime was jumping up and down. While Luigi was jumping to see if he could jump higher, Mario went to jump on it. He leaped up, and landed on the slime. He took damage, while the slime remained untouched. Mario tried again, but was knocked to the floor. Luigi easily jumped over it, and ran to get Mario back up. When Mario was back onto his feet, the cat walked out, holding sharp, gold things, curled silver things, and what appeared to be red potions with a bright yellow stripe.

'I know it's different from what you're used to, but simply touching creatures can hurt. Thankfully, I had two extra of everything I give you. Don't ask why, I was distracted when making these and I made copies. Just take them.

She laid them out into two groups, one for Luigi, and one for Mario. Luigi was most interested in his new, silver bow with his wooden arrows. He shot an arrow at a green slime, and killed it in two shots. Mario was mostly into his golden sword. A green slime came close, and Mario killed it in one shot. Luigi put his bow to the sky, yet Mario didn't.

'Come on, Mario! If you followed me to this world, just stop being serious!'

Mario had a quick think about it. He had a look at his brother, who was now on the roof. He looked at his golden sword. He joined his brother on the roof. The cat had gone inside to get some armour. She came out with only one set of iron armour.

'Hehe, I only have one set of armour. Who wants it?'

Mario pushed Luigi forwards, saying that Luigi would take the heavy armour. Luigi shook his head, and did many mid-air back-flips, landing behind Mario. She was stunned.

'Wow. Luigi, you jump higher than Mario would with something equipped we'll get much later on.'

Then she realised why Luigi rejected the armour.

'I see. You don't want to wear armour because your jump well be decreased!'

Luigi nodded.

'I guess Mario takes it!'

She tossed the set of iron armour to Mario.

'Your red and blue clothes will hind the armour.'

Mario walked inside the wooden building, while the cat had a talk to Luigi.

'Two things. 1st, don't be afraid to be… afraid. Makes no sense. I'm sure that even the 'super-brave' older bro will frighten! 2nd, if any monster hurts you…'

She scratched the house so hard, wood came loose and hit Mario on the head.

'Sorry!'

Luigi couldn't help it. He was sent laughing quickly. She spoke quietly to herself:

'That's the type of man that will survive this world. Mario, however, is still too serious. If Luigi was told to get more charisma, Luigi needs to tell Mario to be more fun!'

She turned to Luigi, who was on the floor, still laughing. Mario busted out the door, and onto the roof. He held his sword up high. She panicked, putting her paws over her head. She heard Luigi stop laughing. Mario was aiming for Luigi! Luigi got his bow armed, but Mario knocked him to the roof, and the bow was out of his hand. Mario was about ready to slash his brother just once. As Mario lifted his sword up, he screamed in pain. Luigi was confused. That was until he saw the cat biting Mario's butt. Luigi, yet again, laughed, but more quiet than before. Luigi got up behind Mario, and grabbed her. She quickly let go, and purred.

'Sorry Mar-i-o! You know I'm really protective over Luigi. Why would you attack your younger bro anyways? Seriously, why? I don't know all the answers.'

She looked up, and the sun was about to disappear. She got worried. She turned to the bros, who were now hugging. She sighed.

'Come on, bros. (I refuse to call you** Mario** bros!) The sun is setting, and with it gone and the moon arriving, monsters will come out that would scare even you!'

By this point, they stopped hugging. Mario had a complicated 'Yeah right! Nothing could scare me!' look, despite him having a booish nightmare a few nights before this.

'Get into the house! It's dangerous out here at night for you! Get in!'

The bros got in the house, and she followed. When the sun setted, and the moon rose, the peaceful night music playing, calming everyone.

**I plan to make the rest of the story from the cat's POV (point of view). If I don't please just bare with me!**


	3. The Very Scary Night

**LIKE I PLANNED, THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE FROM THE CAT'S POINT OF VIEW. HOWEVER, I'M PUTTING TALKS BETWEEN THE BROS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER, RELATED TO THE TALKS IN SUPER PAPER MARIO. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY. JUST SO YOU KNOW, WHENEVER SOMEONE IS SPEAKING OUT OF THE 'BRO TALK', IT'S THE CAT, WHO IS NAMELESS AND WELL HAVE ONE SOON, I HOPE.**

'Calm down, bro. There's nothing to be scared of.'

'But there are zombies knocking the doors outside! What if they come in?'

'Don't worry if they do. The cat will defeat them.'

'Okay, but this world is so scary.'

CAT'S POV

The first night for the bros wasn't bad. I would have been if I wasn't there. Those monsters knew to stay away from me. The moon was rising, and the peaceful music played. The bros were really calm for a while, until a zombie groaned. Luigi jumped slightly, and I, determined to give him an easy time, got out of house. I stepped onto the roof, and yelled.

'Hey monsters! You know those bros I was talking about? Well, they're here. They don't have a lot of knowledge of this world, and having to deal with monsters like you isn't going to make it better. Deal too much damage to them, and taste the wraith of me and my great fighting skills!'

I got back into the house, but I saw the monsters were still coming. I made my usual 'Ew...' sound looking at Demon Eyes, which are flying eyeballs. I closed the door, and reached into my chest. I went to fetch some yellow potions, known as Ironskin potions. I showed them to the bros.

'These are potions. They are many other different potions out there. These ones I'm holding give you 8 more defense when you drink them. Luigi, since you'll only be wearing light armour, drinking one of these ONLY WHEN YOU NEED THEM really helps.'

I put them back into my chest, and realised that one of my gold coins was missing.

'Okay, okay. Who's stolen my gold coin?'

I quickly turned to the bros, and saw a strange, gold sparkle coming from Mario's hand. I signed.

'Hand it back over, Mario. I don't to say your name slyibye again.'

Mario quickly tossed the gold coin to me, and I put it back in the chest.

'Just need to set a password!'

I got a lock onto the chest, and set the password 'Mario&Luigi' on it. The bros didn't seem to notice what the password was. The night music was calming, until we had a knock on the door. Luigi and I jumped, and I stared at Mario. I was waiting for him to have a spot of scared…ness. I'm making up new words again! Ugh…. Sigh. Still, I was waiting for Mario to crack. I knew what he thinking.

'There's no way a silly little knock can scare me!' I bet he thought.

I, to be on the safe side, had my golden broadsword at the ready. Another zombie came to the door, and the knocking speed increased. I was scared, I'll admit it. Luigi was as well. While I had to take the torture, Luigi was hiding behind Mario.

_'Smart idea, Luigi. I'm taking all the torture while you're-not calling you a wimp-hiding behind you're older bro.' _I thought.

A third zombie came to the door, and the knocking got stronger, louder, quicker. I saw that Mario was starting to crack. I knew that smiling would give away what I was doing. I tried to resist, barely not doing it. A fourth _and _fifth zombie was then knocking at the door. It was unbearable. The noise was sooo loud! Another came to the other door. The moment I was waiting for finally arrived. Both the bros jumped. I got ready to open the front door and let the zombies in. Luigi wasn't tremedously frightened as if he was used to these scary moments, but Mario clearly wasn't. He seemed more scared then the time he had a nightmare. While Luigi was backing away from both doors, Mario was crazy. I wasn't excepting a reaction like this. He was running back and forth, yelling, trying to hide behind something. He eventually tripped on my work bench, but was moving around on the floor. Thankfully, Luigi comforted him from the fright of the banging.

'Man, if Mario reacts like that with a zombies _outside_, how is he going to be when I let them _in_?' I said to myself.

I reached towards the door, not daring to twist the knob. I slowly reached my hand out towards the knob, slowly turning it. Before I could even breath, the door opened, sending me flying. An inch to the right and I would have had a concussion against my new iron anvil. Mario and Luigi was more scared than before. Mario's sanity was at it lowest. The bros backed against the door, scared by the banging of the two zombies outside. The zombies inside walked right past me, towards the brothers. It felt like I could hear their hearts pounding. I picked up my golden sword that had fallen on the anvil. Mario and Luigi were backed against the door. The monsters must have been attracted to the bright colours of red, green and blue. Luigi was scared, but Mario was more scared.

_'Why isn't Luigi as scared as Mario?' _I thought.

But there wasn't time for thinking. I rushed to attack the zombies, which were measly 4 feet away from the bros. Luigi was breathing in and out heavily, and shaking. Mario, however, was much worse. He appeared on the edge of fainting. He was collapsing on the walls. Perhaps it was his nightmares causing him to ask like this? I attacked the undead monsters. All but one killed, who was afraid and ran away and never came back. I got out and attacked the zombies from the other door. I came back inside after killed them, and closed the door. I was met with a surprising sight. Mario, the so-called super-brave hero of Mushroom Kingdom, was on the floor. Other than shaking uncontrollably, he didn't move. He must have fainted from all the fright.

'When he wakes up, he isn't going to be calm.'

**ALRIGHT, THIS STORY IS A BIT SHORT. JUST SINCE THIS IS SUCH A GOOD PLACE TO STOP. NEVER EXPECTING MARIO TO BE MORE SCARED THAN HIS YOUNGER BRO, DID YOU? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THEY'LL BE GOING UNDERGROUND, AND WHEN THEY RETURN BACK HOME, THEY FIND TWO, FAMILIAR PEOPLE... GUESS WHO THEY ARE! **


	4. A Small Underground Adventure

**IN THIS CHAPTER, THE TRIO EXPLORE THE UNDERGROUND. AND MARIO WAKES ON THE WOODEN TABLE. AND MARIO AND LUIGI WILL START SAYING EACH OTHER'S NAMES NOW.**

'Uh, what happened?'

'You fainted bro. Too must scariness.'

'I can't believe I got so scared.'

'Must be the nightmares you're been having.'

'Please don't mention those.'

THE CAT'S POV

Mario had just awoken from his fainting. Him and Luigi had a small talk. As the sun was rising, I decided we should go underground.

'I think we need upgraded tools and armour. We'll go underground and mine for stuff.'

Mario and Luigi had looks of slight fright. That was a rhyme! Damnit…

'Don't worry. There's only Mother Slimes, Black Slimes and Skeletons.'

There was yet another unexpected reaction from Mario. He fell off the table, and was shaking on the floor. I knew it had to be those nightmares.

'Relax, Mar-i-o. Those creatures are no match for me!'

Mario stopped shaking, and got up. I reached into my chest, and took out tons of torches.

'We'll need these because we'll be in the dark nearly all the time.'

I shivered when I said that. I can't enter the dark.

'Come on guys, I now the prefect cave.'

I walked out the door to a bright day outside. The music was happy, and it would of been happier without all the blue and green slimes. We got roughly 20-30 gels (is that the right word) once we reached the cave. I shared my 90 torches with Mario and Luigi, with 30 torches each.

'Be careful guys, the underground is full of traps. I'll watch out for them.'

I jumped in, and Mario followed within a second. Although, the cave was a little deeper than I thought. I fell down like 20 or 30 or even 40 blocks downwards, landing on solid stone. What made it worse is that Mario landed right on me. I got pancaked. I managed to pull myself out from under Mario, and he stood up. I held up a torch, and saw I was a block away from water.

'Jump into that! It can lower fall damage to a zero.' I shouted to Luigi.

Luigi looked down into the darkness. I placed some more torches around, and killed a red slime or two. Luigi jumped down into the water, suffering 0 damage, or o damage as some people say it.

'Let's go guys. The caven is not far below.'

I held my torch up, having a hard time staring into pitch blackness once more. We delved deeper, until I stopped. Both bros got worried.

'Watch out. Trap ahead.'

I, on purpose, stepped on a pressure plate, and jumped over a poison dart.

'It's a dart trap. Very harmless, but it poisons you.'

Mario and Luigi jumped over the pressure plate. I found some gold ore, so I mined it, and showed it to the bros.

'This is gold ore. Despite being a soft metal, it's stronger than iron. Mine it when you find it.'

That kinda rhymed. By the way, I'll cut out the ore mining parts. Anyways, we went even deeper. The background changed, and so did the music. I couldn't help tapping my feet to the music, nor could Luigi help lightly hitting his leg to it. Mario, however, didn't go with the music. It seemed to give him the creeps. Then we hit a skeleton. It came into my torch-light as I placed one. I jumped, and got a spear out to attack. Luigi jumped up onto a nearby ledge. Mario (I'm not sure if it was because he couldn't jump high enough) scrambled away from the skeleton, yelling. I killed it with a few stabs of my spear.

'Okay Luigi, you can come down now. Mario, you can calm down now.'

Luigi jumped down from the ledge, and got Mario back up. Before they could do anything…

'GLOWING MUSHROOMS!'

I jumped down as Mario and Luigi got to the edge. I was fighting off a few monsters. With all the glowing mushrooms surrounding me, the fight was clear and scary for both bros. Mario accidentally slipped on the stone, fell onto his brother, and both fell onto the glowing ground. The monsters stopped targeting me, and targeted the bros. Their bright colours were more eye-catchy compared to my black fur. Luigi followed his instinct, and jumped high into the air and jumped over a large gap behind him. Mario tried to follow him, but, of course, missed it. He was trapped.

'Maarioo!' Luigi yelled.

Realising that Mario was in trouble, I got to the egde of the chasm. Mario's sword was out of his hand. Luigi was shooting arrows at the monsters. Mario was trying to get away from the monsters, scrambling and slipping, and shaking. I jumped down, and defeated the monsters with my golden sword. Even though Mario stopped moving nervously, he was still shaking. Luigi helped him get up the edge, and I easily jumped up. I saw a golden chest, and ran towards it. Paying complete attention to the chest, I stepped onto a boulder trap.

'Oh, fudge.' I whispered.

I would of been pancaked AGAIN if Mario didn't push me to safety.

'I save you, you save me.' I said.

I opened the chest, and found three pair of Hermes Boots.

'Wear these, and you'll go faster!' I explained.

The bros put them on, and ran back and forth, until I found 3 somethings big and heart-shaped. Did I just say 'three somethings'? I smashed them with my iron hammer, and showed them to the boys.

'Raise one of these above your heads.'

Luigi got one first, and lifted it above his head. He felt stronger.

'You just gained 20 HP!' I yelled.

Mario did it next, and I did it last. I took out a strange mirror.

'Hold onto this.'

We held onto it, and it teleported us back to my house, but on the roof.

'Strange. We should be in the house.'

I got down from the roof, and opened the door. There, I saw the crush of Mario and the crush of Luigi, knocked out.

'Peach and Daisy!' I whispered.

I looked up and saw the bros curious to know. I wanted to tell them.

**I BET BROS ARE GOING TO BE HAPPY WITH THEIR CRUSHES! HOW DID THE PRINCESSES COME HERE? **


End file.
